1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals or vehicle mount terminals based on whether users can personally carry the terminals.
As various types of services are provided by mobile terminals, improvements in structure and/or software of the mobile terminals are being considered.